lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Maxwell
|brandsize=70px |dob = Unknown |height=6 ft. 3 in. |height-m=2.06 |weight=240 lbs. |weight-kg=143.3 |billed_from= Fontana, California by way of Tucson, Arizona |music=''"Flying”'' by the Secret Machines |affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "Helter Skelter" (Spinning Inverted Samoan Drop) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = Ro |debut = Inferno 13.1 (November 12, 2008) | record = 15-4 | winpct=79 | wins=15 | losses=4 | accomplishments = • LPW Western States Heritage Championship (current) • LPW Television Championship |abilities= | championships= }} Jude Maxwell is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Insanity brand, but is currently injured. He has previously held the LPW Western States Heritage Championship and LPW Television Championship, and holds the record for the longest winning streak, winning 13 straight matches. Little is known of this his past, except for the fact he is a breakout from a mental asylum and that he is a huge Beatles fanatic. He looks at everyone sinisterly, and sings Beatles songs in a demented fashion. Nobody knows why he is in LPW, or who he is out for. Career Maxwell made his debut at Inferno 13.1, where he teamsed with The Franchise Players (Cash Flo and Big B. Brown) against Trey Spruance, Andrew Carpenter, and Super Stallion. In his first pay-per-view match at Honor Roll, he defeated LPW Television Championship Mass Chaos and several other competitors in a Scramble match to win the championship. He then defended the title against seven Inferno wrestlers, until he defeated Eddie B. for the LPW Western States Heritage Championship, where, after his win, was stripped of the title by D. Hammond Samuels. Now deciding that they will be allies, Eddie and Jude rechristened themselves Revolution #4 and are together not only to right personal wrongs, but to take down who they believe is responsible for the turmoil in LPW and their personal careers, depending on who you ask. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Helter Skelter (Spinning Inverted Samoan Drop) ** Twist and Shout (Ground Abdominal Stretch with Bodyscissors) ** Glass Onion (Fisherman Orange Crush) ** Day Tripper (Second Turnbuckle Ranhei) ** Revolution (Gory Bomb to ropes, then rebounds into a Rolling Cutter) * Favorite moves (all done in an exaggerated, wild fashion) ** Various fists ** European uppercut ** Various DDTs ** Various Bodyslams ** Various Clotheslines ** Various Neckbreakers * Nicknames ** The Nowhere Man * Theme music ** "Revolution 9" by The Beatles ** "Flying" by the Secret Machines Championships and accomplishments * Lords of Pain Wrestling **LPW Western States Heritage Championship **LPW Television Championship **LPW Promo Writer of the Year (2009-2010) **LPW Most Improved of the Year (2009) **First overall draft pick in 2010 LPW Draft **Apex 25 ranked him #1 (2 times) (August - September 2009) **Apex 25 ranked him #4 in December 2010 Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers